Estel
by Angelsoflight
Summary: Suivons Estel ( petit Aragorn ) dans sa vie alors qu'il a 6 ans ) Qu'est-ce que la vie lui réservera ? Avec Elrond, Elrohir Elladan et compagnie ) Venez signe du doigts pour attirer la foule CHAP 5 ! (suis en train de reviser l'histoire)
1. Une journée ordinaire

_Histoire qui porte sur Estel (Aragorn) alors qu'il habitait chez les elfes dans la demeure d'Elrond. Estel dans cette histoire a environ 6 ans. _

_Voici une petite introduction pour la suite de l'histoire qui vous attend ;)_

**Estel******

**Chapitre 1**

**Une journée ordinaire**

****

****

Dans la demeure d'Elrond le silence régnait, ce qui ne déplaisait pas à celui-ci qui lisait tranquillement un de ses livres historiques, assis dans sa chambre. C'était une journée tranquille pour le seigneur Elrond d'Imladris. Vous pensez qu'il est facile de diriger une cité? Et bien, vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que d'avoir à s'occuper de deux jumeaux et d'un petit humain très actifs, pour peu qu'on puisse le dire. Rarement pouvait-il passer une journée à relaxer, toujours harceler par l'un ou l'autre de ses fils pour de multiples raisons. Enfin, pour le moment, il ne voulait qu'entendre le doux murmure du vent qui lui rappelait que, quelque part à l'ouest, vivait quelqu'un de très cher à son cœur… Cette pensée quelque part lui déchirait le cœur. Mais il avait encore des devoirs sur cette terre, il le savait. Et en voici un qui s'amenait justement.

Elrond leva les yeux  « Ça y est, il revient » se murmura-t-il avant d'afficher un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

On entendit des petits bruits de pas courir maladroitement à travers les couloirs, puis le petit être faisant tout ce bruit se précipita dans la chambre d'Elrond n'étonnant pas du tout celui-ci, qui aurait pu entendre des pas aussi bruyants des kilomètres à la ronde. Cela lui rappela combien Estel, son fils adoptif, détestait lorsque Elrond le comparait à un énorme Oliphant.  

« Ada! Ada! » s'écria Estel agitant les bras dans tous les sens et commençant à parler si vite qu'Elrond ne percevait à peine les mots qu'il disait.

« Estel, Estel, parle plus lentement je t'en pris et dit moi ce qu'il y a » demanda Elrond curieux de savoir ce qui agitait tant son fils.

 « Ada! Un monstre, dans le jardin! » reprit-il plus lentement.

« Un monstre ? Mais c'est impossible Estel, tu sais bien que quelqu'un l'aurait vu avant toi »

Elrond songeait à ce que la bête pouvait bien être._ « Sûrement une petite bête de la forêt »  _pensa-t-il en riant à l'idée qu'Estel en soit effrayé.

« Mais je l'ai vu! Il avait des cornes comme ça! » Estel faisait de petits gestes imitant ce qu'il croyait être le monstre « des dents comme ça, une grande queue touffue et! … »

Elrond plaça un doigt sur la bouche d'Estel le faisant ainsi taire. Non qu'il lui déplaisait de l'entendre parler, mais ses mots s'écoulaient trop vite de sa bouche et son père n'en comprenait pas grand-chose. Il décida donc d'aller voir ce fameux « monstre ». Peut-être aurait-il le temps par la suite de revenir lire son livre en toute tranquillité.

« Allez viens Estel, tu vas me montrer ce monstre et je vais te prouver qu'il est inoffensif et que tu n'as rien à craindre »

Estel acquiesça et, impatient, tira sur la manche d'Elrond pour qu'il se dépêche un peu. Celui-ci soupira et augmenta le rythme de sa démarche

Estel afficha un léger sourire, content qu'Elrond l'accompagne de bon gré. Sinon, il aurait été difficile pour lui de l'attirer à l'extérieur…

Arrivé dans le jardin, Elrond jeta un regard rapide aux alentours afin de voir ce fameux la créature dont son fils avait parler mais il n'apercevait rien. Seuls les arbres majestueux décorait les alentours. Quelques elfes marchaient près, savourant le silence et la beauté de leur domaine. Quelques uns saluait leur seigneur d'un hochement de tête, gratifiant qu'il ait crée il y a bien longtemps, ce domaine pour les premiers-nés.

« Tu vois Estel, il n'y a pas de quoi t'inquiéter, il n'y a rien du tout par ici ». Il disait cela tout en gardant un œil sur les environs. C'était définitivement une petite bête qu'Estel avait vu et elle s'était probablement enfuie maintenant.

« Mais oui Ada!! Derrière cet arbuste! Regarde plus près! » affirma Estel, n'ayant pas trop l'air crédible et souriant comme quelqu'un qui n'était pas effrayé du tout. Non loin de là en effet. Mais Elrond ne voyait rien de l'expression que son fils adoptait.

« Si tu insistes » dit-il bien qu'il pensait qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche là-dessous. 

Alors qu'Elrond se penchait pour regarder derrière l'arbuste, il se retourna vers Estel lorsque quelque chose le frappa soudainement à propos de cet endroit où il se tenait.

« Mais… Attends un peu, je croyais qu'il y avait une mare derrière cet ArRrrr !.... »

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Néanmoins il avait eu le temps de voir le sourire machiavélique qu'Estel avait soudainement affiché sur son visage ainsi que deux ombres rapides le renverser. Elrond tomba donc dans la mare, grognant en voyant ses deux fils Elrohir et Elladan en train de rire à la vue de leur père qu'ils venaient de pousser dans l'eau.

Sous le regard meurtrier de son père, Elrohir s'exclama  « Mais Ada, n'as-tu pas le sens de l'humour ?! Qui plus est, un bain ne fait de mal à personne. »

Elrohir tâcha de garder un air sérieux devant son père mais éclata de rire à nouveau ne pouvant pas se contenir devant son allure. Définitivement, ils l'avaient bien eu cette fois!

Elrond se leva et sorti de la mare, trempé de la tête aux pieds après sa petite baignade. 

« Tu avais raison Estel, il y avait bien des monstres ici, et de très vilains. Nous devrions les punir. »

Estel éclata de rire au commentaire de son père.

« Hey, ho! Ne sois pas si cruel avec tes chers fils, Nous avons des sentiments tu sais » s'exclama Elladan tentant d'avoir l'air heurté.

« Ah bon… » répondit simplement Elrond, tout en essayant d'essorer son linge.

« Hé oui!!! Et Merci à Estel pour coup de main! Grâce à toi, nous avons réussi notre coup!! »

Elrohir serra Estel dans ses bras.

« Ah, je comprends maintenant ! Vous êtes de mèches tous les trois! Et bien et bien, n'avez-vous pas d'autres choses à faire que de torturé votre pauvre père »

En voyant les trois afficher un grand sourire et rirent à nouveau, Elrond ne se posa plus de questions. Il soupira.

« Bon aller vous trois, aller vous préparer, le repas va être servis dans peu de temps » continua Elrond, ignorant les rires de ses fils qui semblaient trouver leur plaisanterie très drôle. Il savait qu'il en entendrait parler pendant très longtemps. Et très longtemps pour un elfe signifie une éternité!

« Ada, ce n'est pas pour t'insulter, mais je crois que tu as besoin de te préparer plus que nous » lança un des jumeaux.

Elrond s'apprêtait à répliquer mais… c'est vrai qu'il devait se préparer. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas se présenter ainsi au repas. « _Et si peu de temps pour me préparer, _pensa-t-il. »

Lançant un dernier regard à ses trois fils, il tourna et se dirigea à pas rapide dans sa demeure. Il s'occuperait de ses trois garnements plus tard.

« Bonne chance Ada! » s'écrièrent Elladan, Elrohir et Estel en même temps. 

« Je n'en ai pas fini avec vous!! » hurla Elrond en retour, bien qu'il souriait en repensant à ce qui s'était passé. « _Elrond__ Peredhil, quand cesseras-tu d'être si naïf! »_

Les jumeaux et Estel se regardèrent alors qu'Elrond hurlait sa dernière réplique et ne purent s'empêcher de rire à nouveau.

_Voilà! J'espère que vous avez appréciez. Il y a une suite à cela bien sûr, mais je devais m'installer dans l'atmosphère des personnages avant. Une suggestion? N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part_


	2. Le tonnerre gronde

** Bonjour à tous! Ouaip! J'ai décidé de continuer parce que je vous aime! ( awwww ) et aussi parce que j'ai des idées sur des choses qui pourraient se passer Donc, ceci continue bel et bien la suite du chapitre 1 **  
  
** Bon je sais que ce n'est pas écrit de la même manière qu'au chapitre 2 mais hey! Vous vous habituerez non ? =P **  
  
-------Chapitre 2---------  
  
Le temps qui passa fut bref avant qu'ils décident de suivre les pas d'Elrond jusqu'à leur repas. En effet, le fou rire donne atrocement faim par ici.  
  
Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur, non sans afficher un sourire quand ils rencontraient un elfe qui semblait avoir vu quelque chose d'amusant. Il n'était point dur de savoir que cette chose, ou plutôt cet être amusant était Elrond.  
  
Un elfe qui rentre de nulle part en glissant à chaque pas et laissant un long filet d'eau plus ou moins propre derrière lui tout en affichant un air paniqué est effectivement drôle.  
  
Alors qu'Elrond n'était pas encore présent, Elladan, Elrohir et Estel restaient tranquillement assis à la table en l'attendant patiemment. Estel commençait à trouver cela dure de ne pas laisser ses mains vagabondées sur tout ce qui se portait devant lui. Mais Elladan et Elrohir le rappelaient toujours à l'ordre bien qu'eux aussi auraient bien voulu manger. Dire que tout cela était leur faute.  
  
Elladan : Tu crois que c'était une bonne idée cher frère ?   
  
Elrohir : Bien sûr! Rien ne vaut l'image d'Ada plongé dans une mare! Même un bon repas.. Quoi que.. Je crois qu'il nous fait attendre pour nous punir!  
  
Elladan : Tu crois qu'il oserait ?!  
  
Elrohir et Elladan se regardèrent un instant, comme sachant très bien la réponse « Nan! »   
  
Elrond : Je vous manque déjà à ce que je peux entendre!  
  
Elrond vint s'asseoir habillé en tenue plus convenable à côté de ses fils. Estel avait toujours admirer la dignité d'Elrond et cela paraissait dans son regard étincelant.  
  
Elrohir : Pas du tout, c'est de la nourriture qui nous manque!!!  
  
Elrond : Mangez mes pauvres garçons affamés!  
  
Estel fut le premier à plonger ses mains dans le buffet qui s'offrait devant lui. Pendant qu'Elrohir et Elladan parlaient, son seul ami était le plat devant lui, si délicieux lui semblait-il! Ses yeux fixés sur CE bol. On aurait cru qu'il en était hypnotisé.  
  
La petite famille mangea donc tranquillement et avec appétit ne discutant pas trop étant assez fatigué de la journée. Parfois, Elrond levait les yeux vers la fenêtre devant lui, le ciel commençant à se couvrir de sombres nuages. Il détestait le mauvais temps car pour lui c'était signe d'un mauvais présage. L'ombre qui couvrait sa cité l'inquiétait.  
  
Estel sursauta lorsqu'un éclair tomba près de la demeure en un bruit fort et violent. Il leva les yeux vers Elrond qui avait le regard vide vers l'extérieur et celui-ci baissa ses yeux vers Estel sentant sa peur et lui dit « Ne sois pas inquiet Estel, cela ne durera pas très longtemps »  
  
Ces paroles ne rassurèrent pas trop le jeune enfant qui lui aussi détestait le mauvais temps. Il savait qu'il devrait rester à l'intérieur en errant dans les couloirs ne sachant trop que faire sans trop déranger ses frères et son père. Et les bruits soudain de ces éclairs le faisaient toujours sursauter, faisant battre son c?ur à toute vitesse et le faisant frissonner de tout son corps tant ils étaient proches.  
  
Le temps semblait se calmer bien vite comme Elrond l'avait prédis. Alors qu'Estel détendait son corps libéré des spasmes occasionnels causés par les éclairs, un nouvel éclair éclata en même temps qu'un garde rentra précipitamment dans la salle claquant violemment les portes. Estel poussa un cri et se précipita sous la table, apeuré.  
  
Elrond donna un signe au garde d'attendre le temps qu'il rassure Estel un peu.  
  
Elrond : Estel ?  
  
Estel : Ada ? Ils sont partis ?  
  
Elrond : Qui est parti ?  
  
Estel : Les gros rayons de lumière Ada, ils sont partis ?  
  
Elrond : Oui Estel, ils sont partis. Tu peux sortir de sous la table maintenant.  
  
Estel sorti tout doucement de sous la table, un peu nerveux croyant qu'un éclair pouvait éclater. Il regarda le garde un peu intimidé et alla se blottir dans les bras d'Elrond, sentant la fatigue l'envahir.  
  
Elrond commença à le bercer doucement. Il releva ses yeux pour rencontrer ceux du garde qui attendait. Il voyait dans ce regard que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
  
Elrond : Oui ? Qui a-t-il ?  
  
Garde : Je suis désolé de vous déranger seigneur Elrond, mais nous avons aperçu une bande d'orques se promener non loin de FondCombe.  
  
Elrond : Savez-vous combien ils étaient ?  
  
Garde : Nous pensons qu'ils sont une trentaine seulement  
  
Elrond : D'accord, merci de m'avoir prévenu  
  
Lorsque le garde fut parti. Elrond soupira. Il y avait bien longtemps que des orques s'était approché de FondCombe. Il leva son regard vers ses fils qui souriaient bêtement.  
  
Elrond : Oh non! Pas question! J'enverrai d'autres personnes s'en occuper. Vous resterez ici.  
  
Elladan : Mais Ada! Nous sommes des archers expérimentés! Pourquoi ne veux- tu pas que nous y allons cette fois ?  
  
Elrohir : En plus, ils ne sont qu'une trentaine. Laisse nous amener quelques autres archers avec nous et nous nous en occuperons.  
  
Elrond allait répliquer lorsqu'Estel leva la tête en baillant, un air confus au visage.  
  
Estel : Ada, qu'est-ce que c'est un orque ?  
  
Elrond était surpris par cette question. Certes, cela faisait peu de temps qu'Estel vivait parmi les Elfes, mais il croyait que le fait que son père ait été tuer par un orque aurait été suffisant pour qu'il sache ce qu'ils étaient. Il hésita un peu avant de répondre.. Ne voulant pas replonger le garçon dans des souvenirs lointain.  
  
Elrond : Je devrais t'expliquer ceci en détail quand tu seras un peu plus vieux Estel. Les orques étaient des elfes autrefois. Ils furent maltraités et exploités et devinrent ainsi des orques. Ce sont de mauvaises créatures sans pitié qui tuent tout être vivant sur leur passage.  
  
Estel : Je n'aime pas les orques alors.  
  
Elrond souria à ce commentaire. Voyant qu'Estel s'était assoupi, il décida de l'amener à sa chambre. Il fit signe à Elrohir et Elladan de l'attendre dans sa chambre dans le but de finir cette conversation. Il n'avait aucun envie de les envoyé se battrent. Il avait une grande impression que cela allait mal tourné, et il ne savait pas si il devait faire confiance à ses ressentiments, peut-être était ce après tout seulement son instinct paternel. Après avoir couché Estel, il retourna à sa chambre où était ses deux fils.  
  
Elladan : Alors Ada ? Tu vas nous laisser y aller n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Elrond : Je préfèrerais que vous restiez ici. Ils sont peu nombreux et je ne veux pas risquer que vous soyez blessés.  
  
Elrohir et Elladan lancèrent un regard suppliant à Elrond. Elrond soupira profondément.  
  
Elrond : Très bien alors. Mais vous amènerez 5 archers expérimentés avec vous! Et soyez très prudents! Je ne ressens rien de bien à propos de ça..  
  
Elladan : Ha! Tu ne pourras pas te débarasser de nous comme ça voyons! Ne t'inquiète pas, nous serons très prudents. Je cours de ce pas chercher des volontaires et nous partons le plus tôt possible.  
  
Elladan et Elrohir partirent en courant, toujours aussi heureux de pouvoir tuer ces êtres malfaisants. Ces orques..  
  
Elrond accompagna plus tard ses fils jusqu'aux chevaux, s'assura qu'ils étaient bien équipés et leur donna l'ordre d'être très prudent à nouveau. Elladan et Elrohir partirent donc chasser de l'orque! Mais tout ça ne disait rien de bien à Elrond.  
  
À suivre..  
  
** Voici la fin du deuxième chapitre. Je sais qu'Estel n'est pas très présent dans ce chapitre mais je vous promets que sa présence sera remarquée dans les prochains chapitres. le plus tôt possible bien sûr! ** 


	3. Urgence

**_** Voici le chapitre 3 après un long moment de non écriture, voilà que l'inspiration me revient peu à peu, Merci pour ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews =) C'est grandement apprécié **_**

****

****

**Chapitre 3**

****

Urgence

…_2 mois plus tard…_

          Pendant qu'Elrohir et Elladan étaient partis, Elrond resta avec Estel, ce qui le ranimait souvent. Depuis qu'Estel était arrivé à FondCombe, Elrond était tellement plus heureux. Ce petit être énergétique lui apportait tant de joie, tant d'espoir… Il avait fini par en oublier son inquiétude qu'il avait pour ses jumeaux.

Estel : Ada ?

Elrond sortit de sa transe et regarda Estel d'un air un peu surpris.

Elrond : Pardon Estel, je pensais à autres choses…

Estel s'approcha d'Elrond qui était assis sur une chaise et grimpa sur celle-ci pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux et balancer ses jambes dans le vide.

Estel : À quoi penses-tu Ada ?

Elrond esquissa un faible sourire, un sourire presque peiné.

Elrond : Je pensais à tes frères, et à toi, et combien j'étais heureux de te compter dans ma famille.

Estel commença à balancer ses jambes plus fort et se retourna soudainement vers Elrond, les yeux inquiets.

Estel : Ada, quand ils reviennent ?

Elrond : Je ne sais pas ( il releva le visage pour regarder vers l'extérieur ) Je ne sais vraiment pas…

Estel voyait qu'Elrond était un peu triste. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, aussi décida-t-il de lui donner un gros câlin.

Elrond regarda Estel, les yeux attendrit et le serra très fort dans ses bras. Ils restèrent comme cela très longtemps. On est si bien dans les bras des gens qu'on chérit…

_…Le lendemain matin…_

Glorfindel : Elrond!

Elrond qui somnolait un peu sursauta et bondit debout aussitôt à la voix alarmante de l'elfe.

Elrond : Glorfindel ?! Mais que fais-tu ici ? Je te croyais en Lorien 

Glorfindel : Elrond! J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles! Il y a quelques jours, alors que je me promenais en forêt, j'ai trouvé tes fils gisant inconscients sur le sol et...

Elrond : Quoi !? Mais que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi étaient-il si loin de Fondcombe?

Glorfindel : Je ne sais pas! Je suis arrivé et un orque s'apprêtait à les achever d'un coup d'épée. J'ai vite brandit mon arc et l'ait abattu d'une flèche dans la tête. Je me suis vite dépêché pour porter Elrohir et Elladan à la dame Galadriel mais… j'ai bien peur qu'ils soient très mal en point. C'est pourquoi j'ai chevauché rapidement jusque ici pour vous avertir…

Elrond marchait et marchait toujours en rond dans toute la pièce, les mains derrière le dos et un visage aggravé. Il s'arrêta, un air songeur.

Elrond : Et les autres ?

Glorfindel : Toutes mes excuses, seigneur Elrond, mais je n'ai pas pu les sauver. Ces orques! Ils se promènent le jour maintenant!

Le regard d'Elrond s'assombrit considérablement.

Elrond : Mais ce n'est pas possible.

Glorfindel : Ce l'est, il faisait bien soleil quand je suis arrivé. Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ? Peut-être cesser de marcher dans tous les sens! Vous m'étourdissez!

Elrond : Je vais aller de ce pas rejoindre Elladan et Elrohir. Il faut absolument que je les vois.

Glordindel : Très bien mais qui va prendre FondCombe en charge pendant ce temps ?

C'est vrai… Elrond n'y avait pas pensé, ou peut être que… il leva innocemment les yeux vers Glorfindel.

Glorfindel : Moi ? Mais vous êtes fou! Je n'ai pas les qualités requises pour cela

Elrond : Bien sûr voyons. Vous allez très bien vous débrouiller.

Glorfindel : Et Estel ? Vous l'amener ?

Elrond bougeait partout dans la pièce prenant mille et une choses tout en parlant.

Elrond : Non, il est trop jeune. Vous allez vous en occuper

Glorfindel : Mais…

Elrond le coupa

Elrond : Écoutez Glorfindel, je n'ai pas le choix ( Il mit sa main sur l'épaule de son compagnon ) Je sais que je peux te faire confiance.

Glorfindel fixa Elrond un instant, se retourna rapidement en levant les bras tout en s'exclamant « Ai-je le vraiment le choix! »

Elrond ria faiblement en hochant la tête et se concentra de nouveau sur les choses qu'il devait amener.

Pendant ce temps, un Estel fatigué et surtout RÉVEILLÉ par les voix qui s'exclamaient fortement, rentra dans la pièce.

Estel : Ada? Que fais-tu ?

Elrond vint s'agenouiller devant Estel qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait

Elrond : Estel, je vais rejoindre tes frères en Lorien car ils sont blessés. Pendant ce temps, tu vas rester avec Glorfindel ici.

Estel : Non! Je veux venir avec toi!

Elrond : Je ne peut pas t'amener Estel.

Estel : Tu ne peux pas me laisser seul! ( les yeux d'Estel baignait dans une mare de larmes )  
Elrond soupira et souleva Estel dans ses bras.

Elrond : Tu ne seras pas seul, Glorfindel sera là.

Estel leva la tête vers Glorfindel qui lui faisait des petits signes de mains étranges et baissa les yeux un peu troublé.

Estel : D'accord Ada… Tu vas m'écrire ?

Elrond : Bien sûr! Allez vient. Je dois partir bientôt, veux-tu m'aider à préparer mon cheval ?

Le visage d'Estel s'illumina

Estel : Oui!

Ils allèrent donc vers l'écurie où ils sellèrent les chevaux d'Elrond et de ceux qui l'accompagnaient. Il fut temps de partir. C'était trop court pour Estel..

Elrond : Aurevoir Estel, Glorfindel.

Estel : Bye Ada!

Glorfindel : Et surtout revenez vite!

Elrond regarda Glorfindel, les yeux taquins

Elrond : Oui! D'ici 2 ou 3 ans!

Et Elrond partit sur ces mots, s'étonnant lui-même qu'il pouvait faire des blagues en de tel moment. Maintenant ses pensées étaient rivées sur ses fils mais une question ne cessait de le ronger ; depuis quand les orques voyageaient-ils durant le jour.

Estel regardait Elrond partir d'un air attristé. Il s'inquiétait pour ces frères. Il avait tant hâte de grandir pour les accompagner eux et son père…un jour…

Glorfindel : Ne t'inquiète pas Estel, tout va bien aller. Aller vient, nous allons retourner à l'intérieur. 

Estel prit la main que Glorfindel lui offrit et ils rentrèrent pendant que dehors, les éléments commençaient à se déchaîner à nouveau…

_À suivre…_

**_** Voilà qui conclu mon chapitre 3, j'espère que quelqu'un quelque part l'apprécie, merci de l'appui**_**


	4. Les petites et les grosses bêtes

**Chapitre 4**

Les petites et les grosses bêtes

Estel : Non!

Glorfindel : Allez Estel!

Estel : Non ! Non! Non!

Estel courait dans sa chambre à demi vêtu pendait que Glorfindel essayait, et décidément n'arrivait pas, à attraper le jeune humain.

Glorfindel : Tu dois te laver Estel!

…

Glorfindel : Estel ?

Glorfindel cherchait désespérément Estel qui, il en était sûr, serait maintenant introuvable.

Glorfindel : Depuis quand les humains courent-ils aussi vite! Elbereth! Il va falloir que je pense à étrangler Elrond, ou simplement le tuer… oui… bonne idée

Il continuait à se marmonner des façons de faire souffrir Elrond qui l'avait mis en charge d'un être diabolique et d'une cité énorme. Ces enchaînements continuels de mots à voix basse dans les couloirs silencieux lui attiraient bien des regards étranges.

Glorfindel pensa finalement à demander à quelqu'un s'il n'avait pas croisé Estel

Glorfindel : Excusez-moi, auriez-vous aperçu une jeune bête courir par ici ?

Elfe : Une bête ? Quelle sorte de bête ?

Glorfindel : Et bien il court vite, a les yeux bleus-gris et des cheveux foncés, ressemble à un humain, est sûrement un humain, je n'en suis pas encore sûr…

L'elfe éleva un sourcil tout en lui lança un regard interrogatif

Glorfindel : Estel, avez-vous vu Estel ?

Elfe : Ah! Oui bien sure, il est parti vers le jardin et..

Il s'approcha de Glorfindel pour lui murmurer

Elfe : … je crois qu'il a oublié ses pantalons.

Glorfindel roula ses yeux tout en lançant un soupir exaspéré. Tout pouvait le surprendre, il le savait bien maintenant. Il se dirigea vers le jardin où il trouva Estel assis sur une grande roche. Glorfindel s'étonna de ne pas voir partir à la course le jeune garçon.

Glorfindel : Estel ?

Estel : Regardez Glorfindel la petite fourmi.

Estel leva son doigt où une petite fourmi se promenait tout en tentant de se cramponner aux mouvements brusques d'Estel.

Glorfindel : Tu aimes les petits insectes Estel ?

Estel : Oh oui!

Glorfindel : je peux te montrer un endroit où il y a pleins de ces petits êtres, mais avant, je veux que tu prennes ton bain.

Estel : … D'accord…

Estel se leva maladroitement et Glorfindel l'aide à descendre.

Estel : Ada va revenir bientôt ?

Glorfindel : Dans quelques temps, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il n'ait pas encore atteint la Lorien.

Estel : oh…

Glorfindel voyait le désappointement d'Estel et il pensa à une activité qui pourrait l'égayer un peu « _Après que tu l'ais fait prendre son bain, _pensa-t-il_, allez savoir pourquoi les humains ont presque peur de l'eau… ces humains.. »_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Il en avait été convenu que l'escorte d'Elrond l'accompagnerait jusqu'à mi-chemin et qu'un messager serait ensuite envoyé au seigneur Celeborn pour que ces gardes assurent le reste du chemin.

Donc l'escorte d'Elrond s'en retourna à FondCombe et le messager fut envoyé. Elrond continua à grande vitesse son chemin et finit par s'arrêter pour la nuit et surtout parce que son cheval était épuisé par toute cette course

_« Je n'aime pas le faire forcer comme cela, pensa-t-il tout en flattant la crinière de son cheval, mais je dois me dépêcher, en plus d'aller voir mes fils, je dois m'entretenir avec Celeborn à propos de ces orques .. »_

Il alla s'asseoir sur l'herbe et lu un des livres qu'ils s'étaient amener. Ses pensées dévièrent sur Estel, se demandant si Glorfindel pouvait s'occuper d'un jeune enfant humain si énergique.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit un bruit lointain…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Glorfindel avait fait prendre son bain à Estel et lui avait montré la multitude d'insectes. Il était définitivement épuisé car le jeune humain avait bien pris son temps pour tous les analyser. Aussi, décida-t-il que les bains étaient inutiles chez les jeunes humains car ils se salissent plus vite qu'un elfe court.

Maintenant Glorfindel en était à mettre Estel au lit et à en juger par ses cernes sous ses yeux, Glorfindel semblait plus épuisé qu'Estel et méritait de se reposer un peu.

Estel : Glorfindel ?

Glorfindel : Oui ?

Estel : Je peux t'appeler Glorfi ? C'est plus court et plus amusant

Glorfindel : Je suppose que oui…

Estel bailla, ce qui rassura Glorfindel qui était au moins sûr qu'il allait dormir.

Glorfindel : Ça te plairait d'aller faire du cheval ?

Estel : Oui! Demain ?

Glorfindel : Non non, demain on fait un peu d'étude.

Estel : Mais je n'aime pas étudier!

Glorfindel : Tu adores ça!

Estel : Ce n'est pas vrai!

Glorfindel : On fera à semblant d'aimer ça d'accord ?

Estel était un peu trop jeune pour bien reconnaître le sarcasme et les jeux étranges de l'elfe, mais il approuva pour ne pas l'offusquer, et parce qu'il ne voulait pas réellement essayer de comprendre.

Estel : Glorfi ?

Glorfindel : Ummm?

Estel : Raconte moi une histoire!

Glorfindel : Tu dois dormir maintenant

Estel : S'il te plait! Je vais te dire où j'ai caché les vers de terre que j'ai ramené à l'intérieur.

Les yeux de Glorfindel se firent gros mais il céda aux yeux innocents d'Estel.

Glorfindel : D'accord, cette histoire s'est passé quand tes frères étaient jeunes, j'étais en visite à FondCombe et….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Elrond grimpa à un arbre pour voir d'où provenait le bruit.

Son visage se crispa légèrement lorsqu'il vit au loin des orques qui s'approchaient rapidement de l'endroit où il avait fait son petit campement.

Il descendit rapidement, prit ses armes, monta sur son cheval encore épuisé et l'envoya au galop.

_« Je ne pourrai pas continuer longtemps, mon cheval est trop épuisé, je vais devoir les affronter... »_

_~~_**TBC~~**

****Merci pour les reviews!****


	5. D'or et d'argent

****

**Chapitre 5**

****

**D'or et d'argent**

****

...Passons dans les couloirs silencieux de cette maison de FondCombe, l'ambiance chaleureuse y est réconfortante, le silence apaisant, la vue magnifique. Une voix ce fait entendre au loin. Quelque part dans une chambre, un elfe, blond aux traits fins et à la voix mélodieuse raconte à un jeune humain une histoire. Prenons le temps de regarder cette scène, car avant que le mal ne s'étende sur ces terres, on ne peut que chérir ces moments attendrissants…

Glorfindel : …ce n'est que peu après que nous avons découvert tes frères couverts de boue après leur petite escapade!

Le petit rire d'Estel se fit entendre dans la chambre sombre. Seuls les étoiles éclairaient faiblement la pièce; Eärendil brillait bien haut dans le ciel, apportant réconfort à plusieurs elfes qui fixaient le ciel le soir, chantant, se perdant dans cette vue magnifique qu'est le ciel et les mystères qui y perdurent.

Estel : Glorfi, tu crois qu'ils vont mieux ?  
Glorfindel : Ne t'inquiète pas Estel, ils sont forts, je suis sûr que bientôt ils reviendront et seront aussi énervant que d'habitude!

Estel : Ils ne sont pas énervants! Ils sont…Ils sont…

Estel cherchait le mot qui pourrait décrire ses frères. Certes, quelque fois ils peuvent être achalants et ne soyez pas dans leur chemin s'ils mettent un mauvais coup à exécution, mais ils étaient toujours prêt à aider n'importe qui et étaient remplis de sympathie et de respect pour beaucoup d'êtres. Estel les aimait beaucoup…ses frères lui manquait tant.

Glorfindel : …les fils d'Elrond.. oui

…

Estel : Glorfi ?

Glorfindel : Oui Estel ?

Estel : J'aimerais pouvoir défendre ma famille! Les orques… je ne veux pas qu'ils leur fasse de mal!

Glorfindel : Je le sais Estel…Et puis pourquoi pas.. J'ai une idée, si tu veux demain nous travaillerons le maniement de l'épée. On peut oublier l'étude, mais seulement pour cette fois!

Glorfindel se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, laissant un Estel souriant derrière. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil au garçon qui s'était, en quelques minutes, vite perdu dans le pays des rêves, il ne se demanda pas comment Elrond avait pu tant s'attacher à lui. Oui, Estel était bel et bien l'espoir de ce monde, autant pour les elfes que les hommes, et il ferait un jour un grand et valeureux guerrier près à défendre le bien. 

Après ces quelques pensées, l'elfe referma doucement la porte de la chambre et se dirigeant à pas lent vers la sienne…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Elrond galopait à travers la forêt aussi rapidement que son cheval le lui permettait. L'halètement du cheval raisonnait à travers sa course, on pouvait entendre au loin le bruit métallique des armes des orques ainsi que leurs cris de guerre. Elrond essayait de les semer  en s'enfonçant dans les bois, zigzagant à travers les arbres en tentant de brouiller les pistes le plus possible. Lorsque son cheval n'en pouvait réellement plus, il s'arrêta et décida de le laisser filer à pas lent dans la forêt où il pourrait mieux voyager sans le poids de l'elfe et possiblement rencontrer l'escorte qu'Elrond attendait.

Elrond regarda les alentours, il entendait les orques et ils semblaient approché de l'endroit où l'elfe se tenait. Il décida rapidement d'aller passer la nuit au sommet d'un arbre, sachant que les orques étaient trop maladroit pour grimper aussi haut et que de toute façon, ils ne pourraient pas apercevoir l'elfe tapit dans le feuillage. Elrond était épuisé et tenant à proximité son arc, il glissa dans un sommeil difficile pendant que les orques eux continuaient de s'approcher…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_…le lendemain matin…_

Estel se réveilla, s'étira et fixa le plafond pendant quelques minutes avant qu'il ne se rappelle qu'aujourd'hui, Glorfindel devait lui apprendre à manier l'épée. Le jeune humain repoussa vite les couvertures de son lit et sauta hors de son lit. La rapidité de ses gestes lui firent perde l'équilibre pendant quelque temps mais il se stabilisa et sortit de sa chambre en courant des les couloirs. Sa petite course fut brusquement arrêtée lorsqu'il fonça dans Glorfindel qui perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le dos.

Soupirant, Glorfindel resta allongé sur le sol, se rappelant que la journée serait longue…très longue. Estel rentra dans le champ de vision de l'elfe esquissant un petit sourire embarrassé.

Estel : Je suis désolé ! Je ne regardais pas où j'allais

Glorfindel : J'ai cru remarquer cela… 

Glorfindel se releva et passa ses mains sur ses vêtements. Il releva son regard vers Estel qui restait immobile devant lui, regardant l'elfe d'un regard impatient.

Glorfindel : Alors Estel, prêt pour tes leçons ?

Estel : Oh oui !

Glorfindel : Très bien, mais je te suggère d'aller mettre une tenue plus adéquate et d'aller manger quelque chose si tu ne veux pas t'effondrer sur le sol par manque d'énergie !

Estel : Oui bien sûr ! Je n'aimerais pas tomber comme tu viens de le faire !

Glorfindel se demanda si c'était bien qu'Estel reste souvent avec Elladan et Elrohir, il était en train d'acquérir leur humour étrange et bientôt il allait se jouer de l'elfe et le rendre fou si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

Glorfindel : Oui, Oui, c'est ça. Allez file Estel ! Tu me rejoindras dehors plus tard.

Estel acquiesça et reprit sa course, bousculant au passage plusieurs elfes à qui par après il lançait une excuse avant de continuer à courir.

Glorfindel hocha la tête, définitivement qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit de suggérer cela à Estel. Alors qu'il se dirigeait è l'extérieur pour y attendre son petit protégé, Glorfindel continua sa liste de '' façons-de-se-venger-d'un-seigneur-elfe ''.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps car Estel arriva peu après une pomme dans le bouche et habillé en un vêtement plus flexible qui lui permeterait de mieux bouger dans ses mouvements.

Glorfindel : Prêt à débuter ?

Estel : Mais Glorfi.. je n'ai pas d'épée.

Glorfindel : Ha oui … à ce sujet..

Glorfindel tendit un fourreau à Estel qui resta bouche bée devant sa beauté. Ce qu'il l'étonna le plus était l'épée qui avait était spécialement fait pour lui. Le manche avait des feuilles gravées sur le dessus, qui allait s'entremêler dans le nom d'Estel gravé à l'arrière, couleur argent et or qui s'unissait parfaitement. La lame, coupante et légère comme le vent qui en son milieu était elle aussi décoré de signes elfiques parfaitement fait. Elle était magnifique. Petite mais maniée avec agilité, elle pourrait vaincre de nombreux ennemis. Estel la regarda encore une fois avant d'aller s'élancer dans les bras de Glorfindel.

Estel : Merci ! C'est la plus belle des épées ! Je vais en prendre soin, promis !

Glorfindel : J'espère bien. Mais ce n'est pas moi que tu dois remercier car c'est Elrond qui l'a fait faire pour toi, il n'a seulement pas eu le temps de te la donner et je me suis dit que c'était une occasion parfaite. Bon commençons !

Glorfindel passa plusieurs heures à expliquer des mouvements à Estel qui les répétait à son tour du mieux qu'il pouvait, usant de toute l'agilité qu'un jeune humain peut avoir. Le temps passait et le jeune Estel s'améliorait d'avantage. 

Glorfindel : Bien Estel, ces mouvements de base te serviront à te défendre contre des ennemis, mais n'oublie pas d'user de la ruse avant les armes. Il y a plusieurs façons d'éviter le combat.

Estel : Mais les orques doivent mourir !

Glorfindel : Oui Estel… mais ne te laisse jamais guider par la vengeance car elle pourrait t'aveugler.

Glorfindel n'était pas sûr si Estel comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire mais savait que de toute façon, Estel ne se battrait pas contre des orques avant bien longtemps. 

Il laissa Estel seul quelque temps alors qu'il allait discuter avec des elfes qui venaient d'arriver et qui voulait s'entretenir avec lui. Pendant ce temps, Estel pratiqua ses mouvements, glissant l'épée dans les airs et unissant son corps à ses gestes. Alors qu'il s'arrêta, une lueur capta son attention plus loin dans les bois. Il mit son épée dans son fourreau tout en l'accrochant à sa ceinture, et pénétra dans le bois, cherchant à trouver ce qu'il avait aperçu….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ce matin là, Elrond s'était réveillé, seulement pour être accueillit par l'odeur désagréable des orques à proximité. Il n'eut qu'à baisser les yeux pour apercevoir que les orques avaient établis leur camp juste à côté. Pourquoi ne les avait-il pas entendu ? Même s'il était fatigué, ses sens aiguisés ne l'auraient pas trahis de la sorte.

_Définitivement, tu es chanceux Elrond,_ pensa-t-il découragé par la situation.  Il ne savait pas trop comment la situation pouvait être pire. Il vu alors qu'il y avait de l'agitation dans le camp des orques. Alors que l'un d'eux, visiblement le meneur, hurlait des commandements aux autres, les orques attrapaient leurs armes et courraient plus loin. Profitant de la confusion des orques, Elrond glissa de son arbre. Mais il fit vite accueilli par un orque qui lui fonçait droit dessus. Il déposa rapidement son arc sur le sol,  étant trop proche de sa cible et entouré d'ennemis, dégaina son épée et s'élança dans la bataille…

~~TBC~~

__

_**Merci encore pour les reviews ! Ha, et en passant, Arwen habite avec Galadriel et Celeborn en ces temps-là.. j'ai oublié de le mentionner plus tôt ! Je pars le 10 Aoûts en voyage pour la Californie et le Nevada pour 2 semaines ( avec ma partenaire qui partage notre nom d'auteure d'ailleurs =P ) Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre avant de partir. Merci des encouragements encore ! Et si vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part !**_


End file.
